1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to object management apparatus for checking objects that are needed when a user travels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A purchase support system has hitherto been known which is designed to display a purchase list on a display device mounted in a vehicle when a user drives the vehicle to go out, as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2002-123558, pages 3 and 4, FIGS. 1 to 4. In this system, data about the purchase list stored in a memory card is read by a vehicle-mounted device, so that the contents can be displayed. The user can confirm the contents of the purchase list inside the vehicle, thus eliminating the possibility of missing an article that the user intends to buy, or of repeatedly purchasing the same article.
Although in the system disclosed in the above patent document only the purchase list is displayed on the vehicle-mounted display device, any object list other than a purchase list may be displayed to allow the user to confirm the contents of the object list in the same way as the purchase list. For example, when the user travels to a leisure facility, displaying a list of necessary objects enables the user to check whether or not he/she has forgotten to bring something in the vehicle.
In the system disclosed in the above patent document, however, when various kinds of object lists including the purchase list are capable of being displayed, the user needs to select one of the lists depending on whether the purpose is to shop or to travel. This disadvantageously involves a complicated process. Alternatively, if the contents of all the usable object lists are displayed, the necessary objects should be selected from the objects displayed, depending on the destination. This operation must be performed by the user, which is also complicated.
Additionally, after selection of the object list, the user must check whether or not the objects included in the list were brought with the user or are in the vehicle as baggage. This checking operation is relatively complicated. For example, when the user loads the vehicle with various camping goods to go camping, the contents of the bag or the like should be checked again so as to confirm that the necessary camping goods are actually packed in the vehicle. In particular, when the number of necessary goods is large, such as camping goods, even if the user performs such a confirmation process, mistakes in the confirmation may occur which are difficult to eliminate completely.